Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{-2} & {4}-{-2} \\ {3}-{-2} & {2}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {6} \\ {5} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$